Needed To Tell You I Cared
by HlfDemonLvr7703
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo age 17. Ishida Uryû age 18. Uryû saves Ichigo from a hollow that almost killed Karin. Admits that he has strong feelings for Ichigo. Warning- Swearing, Adult Situations, Uryû x Ichigo in later chapters
1. New Hollow, Different Day

Title- Needed to Tell You I Cared  
Summery- Kurosaki Ichigo age 17. Ishida Uryû age 18. Uryû saves Ichigo from a hollow that almost killed Karin. Admits that he has strong feelings for Ichigo.  
Warning- Swearing, Adult Situations, Uryû x Ichigo in later chapters  
Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH or any characters  
Note- in _Italics_ is talking to self or hollow inside

Chapter 1 New Hollow, Different Day

"Run, Karin!" Ichigo yelled to his little sister as the hollow they were fighting swiped at her feet. Karin screamed, ran, then tripped over a stone and landed face first in front of the hollow. "NO!" Ichigo screamed, trying to run towards Karin. But he was stopped when he was hit through the shoulder with one of the hollow's tentacles.

"Ichigo!" yelled Uryû as he pulled back his bow aiming at the hollow's head. His face slightly reddening as Ichigo ran to his sister clutching his arm. "Karin are you alright?" Ichigo asked once he got to her.

_How can you be so stupid?_ Uryû asked himself. _If you keep saving his ass but act like a girl when he goes and checks on someone that could be hurt, he'll find out the truth. Now make your face pale again!_ Uryû rubbed his face in his hands and walked over to Ichigo and Karin.

"Is she alright? Ichigo, you're losing blood fast, go get Rukia to heal your arm. I'll stay with Karin." Uryû said as he got up to them.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, slowly standing Karin up. "Yes," Uryû stated not looking at Ichigo's face but instead the trees around them. Ichigo ran off, promising to be back in less than ten minutes.

"I don't need your protection!" Karin exclaimed once Ichigo was out of sight. "I know," Uryû stated, "but I can't just leave you here alone now."

"Fine, but don't stand too close. You look like a geek, all dressed in white with little splotches of Ichigo's blood on you." She then walked 15 feet away and sat on one of the swings of the playground.

Uryû chuckled, _Maybe she'll be nice to me when she finds out that I love her brother... if she finds out._

Once Ichigo returned, he told them that Rukia was taking a break to go visit Renji. Now it was their duty to fight the hollows on their own. He then pulled out her pager to show them that she really had left. It suddenly started to beep. "Not again!" They all said in unison. After checking for the location of the next hollow, he explained that it was in the next park over and that after this it was time for Karin to go home. They ran towards the new enemy thinking nothing of it.

_I'll tell him how I feel after this hollow. If he doesn't feel the same way I do then I'll go my own way and leave him alone. _Uryû tried to reassure himself that he would not have to leave Ichigo's side. He would hate for it to come to that. They had been through so much since the soul society.

After defeating the hollow Ichigo took Karin home. _Poor kid,_ Ichigo thought to himself, _all these new hardships of fighting hollows sure wears her out._ Ichigo was so lost in thought that he walked right into Uryû, who was waiting out front for him. "Oh, sorry Uryû. I was lost in thought about Karin." Ichigo walked back a couple of steps.

"Yeah, whatever." Uryû turned away and blushed. He loved the way Ichigo's skin felt on his, the smell of his hair made him tingle inside.. He coughed slightly then turned to Ichigo. "Um... Ichigo... Do you hate me?"

"No, why would I hate you? We settled our differences after the soul society thing. Is there something wrong?" Ichigo looked slightly worried at this remark. "Nothing's wrong I just wanted to know how you felt about me now that the war is over." Uryû felt stupid saying a cheesy line like that._ But it's too late now_.

Ichigo felt more relieved to know that Uryû didn't hate him. They had become close friends since their first encounter back in the ninth grade. He wondered what was wrong. What if Uryû hated him? He would hate for that as well. He really enjoyed his company. He felt a little happier inside when Uryû was around. He couldn't quite place the feeling though. He had thought that he felt this way for Rukia before the rescue but now that feeling was gone. He now felt it for Uryû. While lost in thought Uryû was contemplating how he should tell this huge secret to Ichigo. Both of them were so lost in thought that they hadn't noticed that they had moved closer towards each other.

They finally snapped out of it when Uryû's hand rubbed up against Ichigo's. "Oi what the hell are you trying to do Ichigo, hold my hand?!" Uryû yelled hating what he said after he said it. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident. Do you hate me that much that I touch your hand a little and you get all defensive? I really didn't mean to." Ichigo spit out as soon as their hands parted. Uryû felt like shit when he heard that come from Ichigo,_ now look what you did. He thinks that you hate him. _Uryû apologized for flipping on him. He slipped his hand back into Ichigo's waiting for a punch in the face but was instead greeted with a little squeeze of his own hand from Ichigo's. Uryû was taken aback. He rounded so that he was now standing in front of Ichigo.

He was practically jumping up and down when he asked, "Ichigo how do you feel about me? Because I like you very, very much, and I just had to get this question out before it ate me up inside. If you hate me I really don't care, as long as I got this..." Uryû was suddenly shut up by Ichigo's lips, which were pressed hard against his. Uryû felt as if he slipped into a dream world.


	2. Living the Dream

Title- Needed to Tell You I Cared  
Summery- Kurosaki Ichigo age 17. Ishida Uryû age 18. Uryû saves Ichigo from a hollow that almost killed Karin. Admits that he has strong feelings for Ichigo.  
Warning- Swearing, Adult Situations, Uryû x Ichigo in later chapters  
Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH or any characters  
Note- in _Italics_ is talking to self or hollow inside

Chapter 2-Living the Dream

Uryû thought he was in a dream. Ichigo was kissing him... him, Uryû Ishida. This has to be a dream, it was the only way. "What, isn't this what you want?" Ichigo asked pulling away from Uryû. He looked sad, like he was being stabbed in the heart. Uryû suddenly flashed back into reality. "WHAT, YES! This is exactly what I want!" Uryû jumped on top of Ichigo, throwing him to the ground, fiercely making out with him. Ichigo happily returned the kiss, glad, that Uryû felt the same about him as he felt about Uryû. The happy moment was ruined suddenly as the hollow pager in Ichigo's pocket began to beep. "Damn hollows, can't they find a different town to bother? Why does it always have to be ours?" Uryû complained as he stood up. Ichigo snickered.

"These ones will be easy, they are lower levels. After this we can go somewhere a little more private to talk. Ichigo said as he swallowed a small green candy. Uryû laughed as Ichigo's body, instead of standing up beside them to await for orders, started to hop around in circle cursing Ichigo. "Oh damn, I forgot I had put Kon in there. He was bugging me last week." Ichigo laughed and smacked Kon up-side the head. "Stop acting like an idiot and go to Urahara's. I want you to buy more soul candy. Here's some change, buy something for yourself. I'll come get you after we're done with this hollow. Then you can be free tonight." Ichigo said, handing Kon some money. "Oh goodie!" Kon exclaimed happily.

Uryû and Ichigo headed off without another word to Kon. They were happy when they were fighting together. Ichigo broke the silence after about two minutes. "So Uryû, what do you want to do after these beasts are killed? Only kill one with your bow though, I want to have some fun!" Ichigo laughed as he said the last part. Uryû also laughed, adding a sarcastic, "Fine."

The hollows were really ugly, one looked like a mix between a poodle and a Great Dane. The other looked like a goldfish with wings. Uryû stopped right in front of the dog hollow and began to laugh. "Are you supposed to be cute or something?" He continued to laugh, this angered the hollow. That was exactly what Uryû wanted. He did a triple back flip onto a nearby roof-top. Still laughing he pulled back his bow and demolished the hollow.

While this occurred, Ichigo was also toying with his hollow. He continued to just nick a fin or one of its wings. It was beginning to get very mad. It hit Ichigo with its tail, which created a large gash across his cheek. Uryû gasped but then laughed, he repeated a line that Ichigo had once told Kon,"If you can't fight a hollow without getting hurt, then don't fight." Ichigo laughed then finished off the hollow, but not before hitting Uryû over the head with the hilt of his blade.

"Hey!" Uryû yelled, rubbing his head. Ichigo ran away laughing. Uryû laughed and shot an arrow at him. Ichigo missed it by flash stepping. "Let's go get Kon, then we'll figure out what were going to do next." Ichigo said once Uryû put his bow away and caught up with him.

Once at Urahara's they decided to stay for a while to find a way for Kon to be free like Ichigo promises. Uryû asked if Urahara had any spare bodies lying around the house, as a joke of course, and was surprised when Urahara answered "Yes." "What do you mean, yes? I was just kidding! Where are they, in your closet? Why would you keep a body lying around in you store?" Uryû was very confused. Urahara got up, went to his room and came out with a body. For being a dead body it was pretty cute. It had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a really nice outfit.

After some persuasion, Kon finally agreed to take this new body out for a spin. Urahara made him promise that he wasn't going to get it killed before he headed off into the darkness. Uryû was laughing as Ichigo got back into his body. "What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked getting slightly annoyed at Uryû. "Kon looks like a girl when he walks!" He burst out when Kon was out of earshot. Ichigo laughed, then thanked Urahara for getting him out for the night. Although Ichigo asked him to, Kon had totally forgot about buying the soul candy. After buying it himself he and Uryû set off towards the park.

"So, where do you want to go Uryû?" Ichigo asked, sitting on the swings. "Well, you've never been to my place, why don't we go there?" Uryû blushed slightly. He had never let anyone into his house before. They headed off in the opposite direction. They shared memories of what had happened in the soul society while they were split up. Ichigo noticed that they were heading towards a set of condos that were very large in size. "Wow, you live here? Your parents must be rich." Ichigo felt weird all of a sudden, Uryû had never brought up his parents before. Family was always a touchy subject. Uryû laughed at the worried look on Ichigo's face. "I live on my own," he explained, "after the soul society thing my dad agreed to pay the rent money as long as I promised to stay out of his life. Just to get him pissed off I chose the most expensive apartment in town."

Ichigo looked slightly scared. Uryû noticed this and assured him that it was OK, he didn't like his dad that much anyway. Once they got to the door Ichigo finally spoke, "I'm sorry, If I had known I wouldn't have said anything." Uryû laughed at this. "You don't have to be sorry, I said it as a joke." Uryû kissed him to try to assure him that it didn't bother him. Ichigo happily kissed back.

Once inside Uryû made tea while Ichigo looked around. "Wow, this place is huge! If I had a place like this I would have shown this to everyone." Ichigo said standing in the middle of the living room. Uryû offered him the cup of tea which he happily accepted. They sat at the table and began to discuss random subjects. They talked about how Ichigo thought that he was in love with Rukia, but then decided that he was beginning to hate her because all she talked about was Renji. Uryû laughed at how Ichigo's mood began to change so quickly when he started to talk about Rukia. Ichigo noticed this and slapped him across the head. Uryû then tackled him to the ground knocking the tea out of his hands. Ichigo laughed just to piss Uryû off. Instead of punching Ichigo, Uryû kissed him. Ichigo began to take off Uryû's shirt when he was stopped by a knock at the door. "What the hell," Uryû yelled, "no one knows where I live."

Ichigo laughed and went to answer the door. It was Urahara. Noticing Uryû struggling to put his shirt back on, he giggled behind his fan. He then handed Ichigo the soul candy he had forgotten at the store. While walking down the stairs he yelled back at Ichigo, "Have fun!" Ichigo wanted to go and beat the living shit out of him but was stopped when Uryû placed his hands around his waist, pulling him back into the condo.

Once back inside, Uryû ripped Ichigo's shirt off, cursing at the buttons along the way. Ichigo laughed and pulled Uryû's off of his head. They headed into Uryû's room. Uryû unbuckled Ichigo's pants and slid them off. Meanwhile, he slowly slid his other hand down Ichigo's member. Ichigo moaned, sensing that Ichigo was enjoying this he moved little harder and faster. Ichigo didn't want Uryû to have all the fun so he ripped the rest of Uryû's outfit right off. "Hey I just fixed that one!" Uryû said pulling the rest of Ichigo's clothing off. Ichigo flipped positions so that now he was on top and Uryû was on the bottom. "Ichigo…" Uryû breathed as he leaned in towards Ichigo, "have you ever done this before?" Ichigo shook his head and began to kiss Uryû's neck nibbling and leaving little teeth marks. Uryû was growing harder and harder. Ichigo bent down, and slowly brushed his lips up and down Uryû's growing erection. Uyrû bucked his hips. This was what Ichigo was waiting for, He took Uryû's erection into his mouth, sucking hard. Uryû tried to buck his hips but he was pinned by Ichigo's strong hands holding him down. Uryû moaned. Ichigo swirled his tongue around Uryû's member. This made Uryû gasp in pleasure. Uryû let his hands go wild in Ichigo's soft orange hair, urging him to continue. Ichigo did not object and took Uryû all the way to the base.

"Oh... Ichigo!" Uryû groaned trying to push himself farther into Ichigo, but couldn't due to Ichigo's hands firmly pushing on his waist.

Uryû arched his back as Ichigo continued to pull away, then dive right down to the base again. Pulling away slowly, Ichigo asked if Uryû had any lube. Uryû reached into his end-table drawer and pulled out a small tube. Ichigo trailed his lips back to Uryû's and began passionately kissing him.

Meanwhile Ichigo's hands were slowly undoing the cap of the lube. He covered two of his fingers with the slippery substance. He slipped them around Uryû's ass and coated the entrance. Uryû moaned and darted his tongue farther into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo slowly pushed his two fingers into Uryû's tight cavern. Uryû moaned in both pain and pleasure. Ichigo began to move his fingers faster and harder. He was memorizing the spots that made his new love gasp or moan in a different way.

"Ichigo... I need... you NOW!" Uryû panted in-between gasps.

Ichigo did not object, he pulled his fingers out, and rubbed his own member with the remaining lube left on his hands. He lifted Uryû up and slowly lowered him onto him. They both gasped in pleasure. Ichigo pulled Uryû all the way to the base. Uryû thrust back into Ichigo, ignoring the pain and loving the pleasure.

Ichigo moaned, felling Uryû's tight muscles surrounding his member was almost enough to send him over the edge. He grinned and hungrily kissed Uryû's lips. Uryû moved his hips against Ichigo as he thrust deeper into him, hitting a bunch of nerves that made Uryû wail his name. Ichigo began to quicken the pace, hitting those spots that made Uryû pant for more. Ichigo thrusted harder and deeper.

Feeling his climax coming soon, he grabbed Uryû's neglected member and began to pump with the rhythm of him trusts, this made Uryû pant uncontrollably. He began to pump faster and harder, also increasing the speed of his thrusts. Uryû didn't know how long he was going to last, the tingles in his body were growing stronger. With one final trust Uryû released all over his floor. Seeing this, Ichigo was lost also, with one final trust he released his seed within Uryû. They both laid back with a soft moan.

Uryû began to admire the look of hot and sweaty Ichigo on his bed. He slid out of Ichigo and went to the dresser to get pajamas for him and Ichigo. Ichigo moaned as he got off and tried to pull him back but missed his arm. Throwing Ichigo a towel he asked if he wanted to have a shower and stay here for the night. Ichigo hopped to his feet and swooped Uryû into a kiss, which told him that he agreed. After they each had a shower Ichigo crawled into the bed, with Uryû's pajamas on, and snuggled close to his new found lover. He wrapped his arms around him and was greeted with a kiss.

"I love you Uryû," Ichigo said in a yawn, "I really do."

"I love you too Ichigo." Uryû replied. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Morning After

Title- Needed to Tell You I Cared  
Summery- Kurosaki Ichigo age 17. Ishida Uryû age 18. Uryû saves Ichigo from a hollow that almost killed Karin. Admits that he has strong feelings for Ichigo.  
Warning- Swearing, Adult Situations, Uryû x Ichigo in later chapters  
Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH or any characters  
Note- in _Italics_ is talking to self or hollow inside

AUTHORS NOTE- I'm changing perspective. I am telling the story from Ichigo's point of view now.

Chapter 3 - The Morning After

When he awoke the next morning Uryû was hoping that the events that occurred the night before were not a dream. He rolled over to see if Ichigo was still there. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a large pair or brown eyes starring back at him. "Good morning," I yawned wrapping my arms around my new found love. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, very well. I'm so glad to see you're still here." He leaned in for a kiss. When I rolled on top of him I felt a sticky mess in between us. "Maybe we should take a shower and change these sheets." I suggested climbing out of the bed. "But Ichigo it's soo warm in here I don't want to get out." I looked at him with such respect then I thought, _wait a minute no way is he going to stay on bed all day_. I smirked and pulled the sheets from under him. "Hey! That's not fair. Fine we can take a shower but I'm coming in too." I laughed, "No, really stupid, I wanted to go alone." I scooped him off the floor and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the water and began to undress him. "Hey, you have to get undressed too." Uryû began to pull down my boxers. I had to admit with his head so close I began to get turned on. He must have noticed this because on his way back up he slid his tongue up and down my member quickly. Not purposefully I bucked my hips as his tongue hit the tip. He stood up and laughed, " Ready for round two already are we?" I smirked and shoved him into the shower.

We started just washing each other, but that led to teasing each other, in turn that indeed led to round two. It was the greatest experience I had ever had. The hot water pouring down our backs. Uryû giving me a blow job without me pestering him to make the first move. It was exhilarating. It was the longest orgasm we had ever felt. We were exhausted afterwards. "Uryû," I panted getting out of the shower. "promise me that you'll never leave me." He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Why would you ever think that? Is there something wrong?" I looked into his eyes and felt relieved. "Nothing's wrong, I just am happy, and I don't want this moment to end but I know it must, too soon we will be back in a world of hollows and other enemies and I just want this peace to last." He smiled and leaped into my arms. I snickered, it was funny to see him act like that. He was always so secluded.

AN- i know its short and i'm sorry. I'm running out of inspiration


	4. Unexpected Follower

Title- Needed to Tell You I Cared  
Summery- Kurosaki Ichigo age 17. Ishida Uryû age 18. Uryû saves Ichigo from a hollow that almost killed Karin. Admits that he has strong feelings for Ichigo.  
Warning- Swearing, Adult Situations, Uryû x Ichigo in later chapters  
Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH or any characters  
Note- in _Italics_ is talking to self or hollow inside

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Follower

Uryû was acting strange as we walked down the street towards Urahara's a week after we first got together. I began to get worried. "Uryû whats wrong? You're acting like your trying to hide a secret. Remember I can feel it in your reiatsu." I concentrated on sensing Uryû and finally managed to conjure his spirit thread. I opened my eyes and grinned. The thread was a perfect shade of blue. The same blue that the archer's arrows were. I reached out and carefully caught the thread between my fingers. I realised it was coming out from his body and playfully tugged on it.

Just at that moment, I heard a loud gasp mixed with a cry coming from him.

I quickly ran up to catch up with him. The dark-haired boy was wide-eyed, panting softly, clutching tightly at his stomache. "Uryû! Oops " I laughed.

He turned his head to look at me. "What did yo-" he was about to ask when his eyes wandered down to my hand. I was holding… his reiraku? I brought my eyes to where the Quincy was looking and saw I was still holding the blue thread.

Slowly putting two and two together, I looked up again at the flushed boy.

Uryû however seemed to have understood before me and warned the other. "NO! Ichigo, don't!"

But it was too late; I was already pulling his reiraku. Uryû sensed something tugging at his stomach at once, and was being pulled backwards by an invisible force. It felt like the fingers holding the thread were holding his heart and lungs. It felt weird, but it somehow felt good too.

When he came back to reality, he realised he was in my arms. He quickly freed himself from me as I chuckled.

"This is not funny, Ichigo! What did you think you were doing?" He said, trying to push his glasses up his nose threateningly.

"I'm sorry! I swear I didn't know you could sense it when someone tugged at your reiraku." I answered for my defence once I had regained my serious.

"Hell…we're sopossed to be going to Urahara's not screwing around " Uryû whispered as he continued walking.

"You still never answered my question. Whats wrong?" I continued to press him. "Nothing's wrong I just have a lot on my mind." Uryû glanced back at me. _Theres nothing wrong I am just to chicken to ask you something I've wanted to ask you for a while now. What if you don't like what I'm gonna ask? Would you break it off with me? Will you hate me for even suggesting it?_

Noticing that Uryû was off in his own woorld I left him alone. I was really worried. _Does he hate me __now, is that why he's avoiding my questions? I don't think I could handle it if he hated me and was just putting an act on so not to make me me sad._ Because we were both off in our own worlds we never noticed that there was someone following us, or the fact that we had already arrived. First Uryû walked into the dumpster that was out front of the store. I walked into the side of the building. I cursed and stumbled as I got back up. That was when I felt it, the strange reistu. It was one that I had never felt before but it did not seem threatening. Noticing that Uryû had straightened up and had his hand near his wrist told me that he had felt it too.

"Hello there, Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryû Ishida ..."

A/N hahaha cliffy. Sorry for the really late update. I still don't know what I am going to do with this story, and I really have no time anymore. Beign a 11th grader highschooler really sux. All the choices you have to make. Well enough of me whining. Sorry about the point of view change. Remember that this is my first story. My other story is coming on good for any of my readers that enjoy the HitsugayaXKarin Paring. Just so every one knows I HATE ORIHIME AND MOMO. So usually I will not pair them with any of my favoutite characters or I will be mean to them within my story.


End file.
